Penyesalan
by Arzhetty
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sebuah penggalan makna yang menyebabkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyesal dalam seumur hidupnya.


**Ku lantunkan do'a ku untukmu…**

**Demi mencapai cita-cita mu…**

**Mengadahkan secercah semangat untukmu…**

**Mengorbankan indahnya hidupku…**

**Memberikan segenap kesucian jiwaku, hanya untukmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau meninggalkannya. Kau meninggalkannya saat kau tengah gundah. Membiarkannya menangis tersedu menatapi kepergianmu. Kau mengacuhkannya, saat mengetahui ia terisak karna dirimu. Membiarkannya larut dalam keseharian hidupmu. Yang penuh kekerasan.

Kau meninggalkan luka di hatinya yang lebih menyakitkan di banding dengan tamparan yang kau berikan padanya. Di setiap kau mengetahui ia, bersama dengan pria lain.

Kau ayunkan dengan ringannya tanganmu menuju oragan tubuh indahnya. Kau lemparkan tatapan kekesalanmu pada mata berkacanya.

Kau selalu marah tanpa sebab yang pasti saat melihatnya berbincang dengan yang lain. Kau hantam dia dengan segala makian kecilmu.

Kau buat ia makin terisak pilu saat kau lontarkan kata-kata kejimu padanya. Kau lampiaskan segala kekesalanmu padanya saat kau mendapatkan masalah saat kau gagal menjalankan misimu.

Kau tuduh ia setiap malam tak pernah perhatian denganmu.

Padahal kau tahu betul isi hatinya,

Bahwa….

Ia sangat menyayangimu.

.

.

.

.

Kau menyeretnya pergi saat pelaminan tengah selesai kau laksanakan. Dan kau tahu? Haru bahagia, menyeruak di hatinya saat kau membenarkan janji suci sehidup semati dan saling menyayangi untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya.

Kau bawa ia. Kau paksa ia mengikuti nafsumu di malam pertamamu. Ia tak menolak. Tapi, ia hanya menjerit pedih saat kau melakukannya.

Ia tak menolak,

Hanya, tersenyum pilu. Menerima permintaanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau hanya berdecak kesal saat ia melompat girang memberitahumu bahwa ia tengah mengandung benihmu. Saat ia tengah memelukmu, kau melepaskan pelukannya dengan acuh. Dan kau meninggalkannya. Kau pergi mengurusi dirimu.

Kau mengacuhkannya.

Dan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri.

Kau berbuat seakan kau tahu betul dirinya. Tapi, apakah kau tahu keinginannya? Seberapa ia menginginkan bahwa kau mengelus pelan perutnya. Mengecupnya penuh kasih. Dan kau mengatakan 'Sakura, bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu,'

Kau tak tahu bukan. Bahwa ia sangat menginginkan kata itu meluncur di bibirmu?

Sedikitpun tidak. Karna kau hanya sibuk dengan duniamu. Duniamu yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Duniamu yang menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

Kau bangunkan ia saat terlelap di tengah malam. Kau gunakan suara gemamu untuk memerintahnya. Kau lontarkan kata-katamu yang merusak hatinya.

Pernahkah kau berfikir?

Bagaimana dengan dirinya…?

Tidak. Kau hanya bisa melihat senyum pilu terukir di wajah cantiknya. Menyambut, menenangkan, dan mendinginkan hati dirimu yang penuh amarah kekeslan.

Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hantam perut buncitnya saat kau merasakan ia menumpahkan air sup itu di bajumu. Kau melesatkan tamparmu saat kau menyadari ia tak ada di rumah.

Kenapa…?

Kenapa kau lakukan itu…?

Kau jerat ia dengan berbagai peraturanmu. Kau selalu berkata bahwa 'ia adalah milikmu'. Akan tetapi, sedikit pun kau tak mencerminkan rasa kasihmu padanya. Sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

Kau tinggalkan ia pada saat ia memberimu semangat. Membawakan sekotak makananmu untuk mengisi dahaga laparmu di siang hari nanti. Kau usir ia. Kau kecam ia dengan tatapanmu.

Kau tak pernah berfikir seberapa perjuangannya membuatkan sekotak bento untukmu. Kau tak pernah memikirkan, berapa tetes keringatnya saat membawakan itu ke tempat kerjamu.

Pernahkah?

Sedikit saja kau buat ia tersenyum. Walau secuil saja kau sentuh.

Tapi apa?

Kau menampiknya kasar di depan rekanmu. Seakan kau bangga atas perbuatan setanmu.

Pantaskah kau mendapatkan sayangnya?

Pantaskah?

Tidak.

Lalu?

Kau tak menjawab.

Kenapa?

Karna kau begitu tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Begitu tak ingin. Tapi, kau salah. Salah melampiaskan kasih sayangmu padanya.

.

.

.

Kau acuhkan berita itu. Kau malah sibuk dengan misi. Gengsi. Itu anggapanmu saat kau menyadari misi itu yang akan menyebabkanmu naik pangkat. Kau tak mau melewatkannya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Walau kau mengetahui. Wanitamu tengah mengadu nyawa di sana.

Mempertahankan benihmu. Agar tetap bisa menghirup udara dunia. Meneteskan air matanya, saat ia merasakan sakit tiada tara. Tapi ia? Ia hanya tersenyum dengan sejuta hasrat.

Seberapa inginnya ia membuatmu tersenyum bangga,

Ia menginginkan kau melihat buah cintanya. Padamu.

Ia ingin kau menggenggam tangannya lembut saat ia tengah bertarung di antara hidup dan mati. Sangat. Sangat ingin mendengar kau berucap mesra di telinganya. Untuk menyuruh ia tetap bertahan.

Kau…begitu mengacuhkannya.

Pernahkan kau sedetik saja berfikir. Bagaimana saat ia tak ada. Tak pernah ada? Dan tak akan ada di kehidupanmu?

Di kehidupanmu yang suram.

Pernahkah?

Kau sedikit saja merasa tersentuh atas semua perjuangan hidupnya untukmu? Tersenyum bangga saat ia tergopoh datang menyaksikanmu mendapat sebuah penghargaan?

…tidak.

Sedikitpun tidak.

Kau mengacuhkannya. Selalu…begitu.

.

.

.

.

Kau diam. Kau hanya diam membisu saat kau merasakan pukulan telak dari sahabatmu. Kau hanya bisa diam. Tak ada tangkisan darimu,

Kenapa?

Karna hidupmu sangat malang. Manusia malang.

Kau sangat malang saat kau berdiri di depan sebuah makam di mana di sana terbujur kaku jasad wanita itu.

Bukan. Dia bukan lagi wanitamu…

Karna ia, sekarang. Bukan milikmu,

**xXxUchiha SakuraxXx**

**Konohagakure**

**28-03-1980/06-08-2000**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah…"

"Hn…?"

"Ibu sedang apa ya, di sana?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum pedih. Sejuta penyesalan terukir di raut wajahnya. Matanya kembali sembab. Dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat, kau menjawab.

"Ibu, sedang tersenyum." Jawabnya.

"Ayah. Apa ibu mencintai kita?"

Pria itu tersenyum. Dan ia menahan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sangat sesak,

"Tentu, sayang." Jawabnya pelan. Hampir berbisik.

Anak itu. Tersenyum riang.

"Lalu? Apa ayah mencintai Ibu?" kini, wajah merah merona milik anak itu mencerminkan sebuah kerutan kening. Rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

Pria itu. Tak kuat lagi. Dengan segala bentuk ekspresi, kau menahan sebuah bendungan penyesalanmu. Atas segala perbuatanmu.

….menyia-nyiakan dirinya.

"Sangat. Ayah, sangat mencintai Ibu. Melebihi hidup ayah sendiri…" pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Kalau Sakura…?" tanya sambil menjulurkan tanganya menuju pipi montok anaknya.

Anak itu menjawab dengan riangnya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sakura! Sangat mencintai Ibuku. Dan, aku akan bercita-cita menjadi wanita kuat dan setia seperti dia. Dan mempunyai suami seperti ayah!"

Dan selanjutnya anak berumur 11 tahun itu kembali menatap makam batu giok itu.

Mata Onyx dan rambut hitam legamnya tergerai sempurna. Pita merah mudanya yang menghiasi rambut halusnya ia lepaskan dan ia letakkan di atas nisan sang Ibu.

Di pita itu, terukir sebuah nama 'Haruno Sakura'.

.

.

**Sakura…**

**Maafkan aku.**

**Kau, tak pernah pantas untukku.**

**Cinta tulusmu, kuhantamkan pada sebuah kesakitan hatimu yang mendalam.**

**Menyia-nyiakan dirimu yang begitu mencintaiku,**

**Entah kapan,**

**Entah kapan aku bisa bersimpuh dan bersujud di hadapanmu meminta maaf.**

**Jika aku di beri kesempatan 1 menit saja untuk bertemu denganmu.**

**Aku akan memelukmu, mengecupmu, dan bersujud di hadapanmu.**

**Sakura…**

**Maafkan aku. **

**Sakura…**

**Satu hal yang belum pernah ku katakana seumur hidupku padamu.**

'**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Haruno Sakura,'**

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Penyesalan (c) Yuuki SS Amane

**

* * *

**

**Saia di sini, kenapa menjadi seorang yang begitu puistis dan senang dengan hal hal yang mengharukan?**

**Ah, mungkin. Itu pertanda bahwa saia ingin selalu mencurahkan hati saia pada SasuSaku*halah***

**Eh! Bener loh. Entah kenapa, saia begitu pengen berbagi tentang bagaimana perasaan saia tentang SasuSaku.**

**Lain kali akan saia buat lagi. Betul-betul dengan hati saia yang paling terdalam. Karna, saia sekarang dalam tahap mendalami apa arti cinta dari SasuSaku.**

**Oke. Salam dari,**

**Under the Same Sky!**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
